icccricketfandomcom-20200213-history
Australian National Cricket
The Australian cricket team is the national cricket team of Australia. It is the joint oldest team in Test cricket, having played in the first Test match in 1877.2 The team also plays One Day International cricket and Twenty20 International, participating in both the first ODI, against England in the 1970–71 season and the first Twenty20 International, against New Zealand in the 2004–05 season,4 winning both games. The team mainly draws its players from teams playing in the Australian domestic competitions – the Sheffield Shield, the Australian Domestic One-Day Series and the Big Bash League. The Australian team has played 744 Test matches, winning 350, losing 194, drawing 198 and tying two. Australia is ranked the number-one team overall in Test cricket in terms of overall wins, win-loss ratio and wins percentage. Australia is currently ranked third in the ICC Test Championship behind England and South Africa as of 12 June 2012. Upcoming fixtures One Day International recordsAustralia will tour the UK in July–August 2012 2012. 5 One Day Internationals and 2 Twenty20 Internationals. Australia will tour the UAE in August 2012 against Pakistan. 3 Twenty20s International and 5 One Day Internationals. Australia will compete in September the 2012 ICC World Twenty20 World Cup in Sri Lanka. Australia will host South Africa in November-December 2012. 3 Test Matches Australia will host Sri Lanka in December 2012-January 2013. 3 Test Matches, 5 One Day International Matches and 2 Twenty20 Internationals. Australia will host the West Indies in February 2013. 5 One Day Internationals and 1 Twenty20 International. List of Australia One Day International cricket records Team Australia's highest total in a One Day International innings is 434/4 scored off 50 overs against South Africa at Johannesburg on 12 March 2006. This was a world record before the South Africans surpassed this score in the second innings.46 Australia's lowest total in a One Day International innings is 70. This score has occurred twice. Once against New Zealand in 1986, and once against England in 1977.47 Australia's largest victory in a One Day International is 256 runs. This occurred against Namibia at the 2003 World Cup in South Africa.48 Australia have won the ICC ODI Championship 8 times since it started – 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010.needed Australia are the only team in the history of the World Cup to win 3 consecutive tournaments dated back in 1999, 2003 and 2007. Australia were undefeated in the World Cup for a record 34 matches in the Tournament, the last time Australia were defeated in a World Cup match was back in 1999 against Pakistan, this streak was broken again by Pakistan in the 2011 Cricket World Cup. Australia have won the most number of World Cups – 4. Appearances Ricky Ponting has the most One Day International appearances for Australia played 362. Steve Waugh is next with 325 matches for Australia. Batting See also: List of Australian ODI batsmen Runs by an Australian Batsman with 13,291 runs. Ricky Ponting has the most One Day International Centuries by an Australian Batsman with 30 Centuries. Ricky Ponting has the most One Day International fifties by an Australian Batsman with 79 One Day International fifties. Ricky Ponting is the first Australian Batsman his history to pass 10,000 One Day International Runs. Shane Watson has the highest individual score in an innings by an Australian Batsman with 185*. Shane Watson has hit the most sixes in a single innings by an Australian and the World Record with 15 sixes. Bowling See also: List of Australian ODI bowlers International Wickets by an Australian bowler with 380 wickets. Glenn McGrath has the best bowling figures by an Australian bowler 7/15. Brett Lee has the most 5-wicket hauls by an Australian bowler with 9 times (5 wickets or more). Fielding and Wicket-Keeping Adam Gilchrist has most dismissals by an Australian Wicket-Keeper with 470. Adam Gilchrist has the most catches taken by an Australian Wicket-Keeper with 416 catches. Adam Gilchrist has the most stumping made by an Australian Wicket-Keeper with 54 Stumping. Ricky Ponting has the most catches by a fielder 154 catches. Category:Teams Category:Major Teams Category:Minor Teams